Prank Call War
by WinterRainbow
Summary: What happens when the Mystic Falls Gang and the Originals prank call each other? Bonnie, Alaric, Kol,etc. are all alive.
1. The Beginning

_A/N: This is my first fanfiction on this website. I had this idea in my head for a while and decided to go for it.I really like humor stories. Please review, I would like some feedback on my writing! Thanks :)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

_Summary: What happens when our favorite characters prank call each other?In this story, all of the characters are alive (Like Bonnie, Alaric, Kol,etc.)_

* * *

Bonnie Bennett is a witch no one should mess with, especially vampires. She can give them painful aneurisms or even set them on fire. You can ask Damon. He experienced it all. When Bonnie received a phone call, from an original vampire nonetheless, she was pretty shocked. Especially when the Original is _Kol Mikealson_, the one vampire she didn't have a lot of experiences with, except when she used her Expression on him.

Bonnie was hanging out with Caroline and Matt at the Grille. Matt was on break so he joined the two girls. That was when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Bonnie asked, not recognizing the number on her phone.

The person on the other end answered, "Greetings, little witch. I just called to let you know that I fully recovered from that horrible pain you put me through earlier."

"Kol? How the _hell_ did you get my phone number?!" The witch replied, flabbergasted and angry. Matt and Caroline looked shocked, and the blonde vampire decided to listen in on her friend's conversation.

"I have my ways. Now, do you know where I can find myself a date?" Kol inquired.

"Kol just asked her where he can find a date," Caroline told Matt, while smiling a bit. Matt had disbelief written all over his face.

Apparently, Bonnie felt the same way Matt did. "What?"

Kol sighed. "A date, love. Do you know where I can find one?"

Bonnie was annoyed. "Look, I don't know _why_ you are calling me and wasting my time. Leave the girls of Mystic Falls alone. In fact, leave everyone alone, got it?"

"I do like pretty things with sharp tongues, so how about you go on a date with me?" The Original asked cheerfully.

"_Or_ I can set you on fire or use magic on you. Maybe even both." Bonnie suggested.

"I can see why the Gilbert boy likes you so much. So, about that date-"Kol was cut off by Bonnie ending the call.

"Why didn't I do that to begin with?" Bonnie asked herself.

"Why was _Kol Mikealson_ of all people prank calling you?" Matt asked, even grinning a bit.

"Prank call? That makes sense." Bonnie stated.

"What was he talking about when he said 'horrible pain?'" Caroline asked.

"He attacked me at school, I used Expresssion on him." Bonnie said casually.

"So he prank called you as revenge." Matt concluded.

Caroline was deep in thought. _Was Kol asking her out for real?_ She decided to ask her best friend,

"Do you think he wants to go on a date with him?"

Bonnie looked horrified. "Are you telling me that you want us to go out?!" She exclaimed.

"No! I was just wondering. Besides I would much rather have you get back together with Jeremy."

Bonnie blushed and Caroline and Matt shared a grin. "We're just friends now." She said

The trio decided to drop the subject and they talked about other things.

* * *

Back at Klaus's family mansion, Kol was angry. "How dare she hang up on me?"

Rebekah smirked. "I'm surprised and disappointed she's not here setting you on fire. I would've _loved_ to see that."

"Kol, why would Ms. Bennett set you on fire?"

Klaus chuckled and turned to Elijah, who just entered the room. "Oh, first he attacked her. And then he prank called her. And then he asked her out," he finished.

Elijah turned to his other brother. "Kol, please stop terrorizing the people of this town."

"I am not terrorizing the people of this town. I just wanted to try prank calling, that's all!" The youngest Mikealson protested.

It was Rebekah's turn to laugh. "You do know that her ex boyfriend is a supernatural hunter and he is still in love with her, right? And that means he can dagger you much easier."

"Oh, God." Kol groaned.

* * *

Later on, the Mystic Falls Gang met up at the Salvatore Boarding House after Matt's shift.

Damon laughed. "So he _prank called_ you?"

"Yup," Bonnie replied, popping the 'p'.

Damon was lost in thought. "Damon, what are you thinking? I hate that look on your face." Stefan asked suspiciously.

"How about revenge?" Damon asked, a wicked grin on his face.

"For a stupid prank call?" Jeremy spoke up.

Elena piped in, "I agree with Jer. Let's not give them another reason to hate us and come after us."

"We have a powerful witch and a member of The Five. Papa Hybrid is in love with Blondie, and Barbie Klaus has a thing for Busboy. Do you really think they will kill us? Besides, it's just some harmless fun." Damon explained.

Murmurs of 'fine' and 'okay' rang around the room.

"Are either of you guys getting a bad feeling about this?" Caroline asked Bonnie, Jeremy, and Matt, since they were closest.

"I think we all do," Jeremy said, Bonnie and Matt agreeing.

"So basically all of you are participating in this 'prank calling war'?" Alaric asked the group.

"You bet." Damon replied.

* * *

_I apologize if this was bad. Please review, constructive criticism is welcomed. You can also submit your own ideas, too! Thank you for taking your time to read this! _

_~WinterRainbow _


	2. Calling the Original Hybrid

**_Chapter Two:_**

**_A/N: Hello, readers! To say I am happy would be an understatement. I saw that my fanfiction has 209 views, 8 followers, 2 favorites, and five reviews. I would like to thank all of you for this!_**

**_A shoutout and big thanks to NateBuzzLover.5, who wrote the first review!_**

**_A shoutout and thanks to Gallee, MysticGirl200, Panthre, and _**_Tvd28_ **_for reviewing, too._**

**_You guys are all awesome! _**

**_Question: Do you guys want Tyler, Finn, Sage, and Lexi in this? If you do, I will gladly add them. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries._**

* * *

"We can tell them that every single witch in the world is after them. We'll need to disguise our voices, of course. Or that every Bennett witch is after them. Or-"

"Say one more thing that involves witches, and I swear," Bonnie threatened Damon.

The blue-eyed vampire rolled his eyes. "Easy there, Judgy. I'll have you know that I already know what we're gonna do."

The powerful witch raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? What?"

Before Damon could reply, Stefan cut in. "Damon, if your idea is just nonsense please do not say it."

"It's not!" Damon protested, leading everyone to smirk. "I was thinking we could call Klaus and tell him that Caroline said that she will never love him, and, you know, more things that will make him mad."

Caroline looked angry. "What?" She shouted. "That is just plain cruel, Damon. He has humanity, you know." The angry blonde vampire grabbed an empty bottle of beer (Damon and Alaric were drinking) and hurled it at the other vampire. Damon caught it right before it smashed into his face.

The eldest Salvatore rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Barbie. You can explain to him that it was just a prank call done by Ric. And then you can ask him to spare his life."

Alaric turned to his student. "Yeah, that sounds- wait what?" He then turned to his drinking buddy. "What makes you think that I will be the one to call him?"

"Because there is a chance he will kill me. Let's face it, everyone here will miss me and will be distraught if I die," Damon said cockily, with a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't miss you. Remember how I almost killed you? Shouldn't that be proof enough?" Bonnie pointed out, while reading from her Grimoire she got out of her bag.

"Dude, I wanted to _stake _you. What makes you think I'll miss you?" Jeremy asked, turning away from his chat with Matt.

"Do I even need to say anything?" Caroline said.

Before anyone else can say something, Damon spoke up. "Alright, alright. I'll call him. And for the record, I will not miss any of you if you die. Except for Stefan, Elena, and Ric."

"Good to know," mumbled Elena.

Damon got out his cell phone. "You're calling him _now_?" Matt asked

The vampire shrugged. "Yeah, why not?" Damon changed the settings on his phone, making it say 'Private Caller' whenever he would call someone. With a wicked grin, he dialed the number of the hybrid's mansion, given to him by Caroline, who in turn was given to her from Klaus.

* * *

At the Mikealson's mansion, the phone started ringing.

"Who could that be?" Elijah wondered.

Rebekah shrugged, and Klaus answered.

"Hello?" The Original Hybrid inquired.

"Yes, am I speaking to Niklaus Mikealson?" the voice on the other end asked. Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah exchanged looks. This voice was unique, yet there was something about it that sounded familiar.

"Yes. Who are you?" Klaus asked suspiciously. He checked the caller ID. '_Private Caller_.' He groaned silently.

"I'm a friend of Caroline's." The caller replied. The Originals exchanged looks, again. Why would one of Caroline's friends call here?

Klaus began to worry. "Did something bad happen to her? Is she alright?"

Rebekah smiled. She was always the one to support love, and seeing her brother like this made her happy.

The private caller said, "She's alright, but she said that she will never love you and that she has an immense hatred for you. She will never go out with you. She doesn't even care about you. (Sorry to any Klaus fans. I am a fan of him, nut this seems like something Damon would say. Again, sorry!)Anyways, bye!"

The look on Klaus's face was heartbreaking. He looked devastated, depressed, and even angry.

Kol spoke up. "Nik, uh, are you-"

Klaus turned on his brother. "I am fine, Kol." He said angrily.

"Niklaus-" Elijah started, but was cut off by the phone ringing. Klaus went to look at the caller ID. He then answered.

"What do you want, Caroline?" Klaus asked, anger and sadness clear in his voice.

"Klaus, I am SO sorry, but please hear me out. I never said any of those things and I don't mean them! That was _Damon_ prank calling you! When he told us what he was gonna do, I threw an empty beer bottle at his head! I care about you. I don't hate you. You're my _friend_." Caroline explained, and Klaus knew she was telling the truth. He could hear it in her voice. Instantly, his mood changed.

"Good to know that, love. Thank you," the hybrid said sincerely. "But, do me a favor and tell Damon that I will rip him limb from limb."

* * *

There was some talking at the other end. "There's a couple of us that would like to help and watch. Is that alright?" Caroline asked.

"What?! Blondie!" Damon protested, glaring at the rest of the Mystic Falls Gang.

"Of course. And remember to bring the witch and little Gilbert. I'm sure they can kill him." Klaus replied.

"What?!" Damon yelled again.

"That is what you get for prank calling me, Salvatore. Don't worry. I won't kill you for Stefan's sake." He hung up.

"Did he just prank call me without even calling me?" Damon wondered.

Elena chuckled. "Yes, he did." The whole group erupted into laughter.

"Well, I should get home. See you guys tomorrow?" Caroline said.

"Yeah, we should all be getting home now. See you guys tomorrow," Elena said, walking out with everyone else except Stefan and Damon.

* * *

"I believe that we may have started a prank call war," Kol spoke up, smiling.

"Yes, we have." Rebekah agreed.

Elijah looked at his siblings. "Please tell me you are not going to go along with this?"

Klaus looked at his older brother. "Oh, we are. And you are going to join us."

"No. I refuse to participate in this foolish game."

"Please, Elijah? For me?" Rebekah pleaded, looking at her brother.

Elijah sighed. The things he does for his family. "Fine."

"Great! Now, if you excuse me, I have to think of a way to prank call Stefan. Good night!" Rebekah said cheerfully, exiting the room.

"I am getting mixed feelings about this," Elijah stated.

* * *

**_How do you want Rebekah to prank call Stefan? I would love to hear your ideas. Also, who do you want to prank call who?_**

**_Please review! Thanks for reading :)_**

**_~WinterRainbow_**


	3. Game On

_A/N:_**_ I would like to thank all of my readers and the reviewers. Sorry, I'm too lazy to type up all the names for this chapter. _**

**_Gallee: To see the views, I clicked 'Manage stories' and clicked this one. _**

**_LitLover 101: Thanks for your suggestion! That sounds hilarious. I'll use that suggestion in this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to you! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries._**

**_Chapter 3: Game On_**

* * *

The next day, everyone woke up. This time, the Mystic Falls Gang were at the Grille. For some reason, there weren't a lot of people in the hangout spot, so Matt got off. Jeremy, who recently got his job back, took a break, too. They were currently sitting with Tyler (who came back to town after Klaus told him he can come back for Caroline's sake), Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena. Lexi (who is not dead) joined them too, after Stefan and Caroline filled her in on the crazy antics that were happening recently. After getting a drink, Damon and Alaric joined them, too. (It was a few tables that were pushed together.)

Soon, there was no one left in the Grille except the gang.

Jeremy commented, "That's weird. This place is usually packed. What happened?"

Bonnie got up and looked outside. Something caught her eye. There was a sign that said 'Closed.'

"Maybe this would explain it," she said.

"Who changed the sign?" Lexi asked, looking confused.

"It wasn't us," Matt said, motioning to himself and the Hunter employee.

Tyler shrugged. "Oh, well. Are there a lot of people outside? If there is you can change the sign."

Elena looked outside the window. "Streets are empty."

"Is anyone getting a bad feeling about this?" Caroline asked, trying to spot a person outside.

"Yeah," the pretty green-eyed witch replied. "And I also have a feeling something weird will happen."

Just then, a phone started ringing. Everyone turned towards Stefan, who owned the phone.

He answered the call and put it on speaker, so the nonvampires can hear. He felt that he should.

"Hello?"

"Stefan, it's Rebekah. Something happened." The youngest Original said urgently.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"It's Klaus. He-he"

"He what?" the youngest Salvatore inquired. Everyone was sharing worried looks.

"He found a way to change vampires into werewolves, making them Hybrids!" Rebekah cried. All of the vampires exchanged looks, and everyone else looked worried.

"How? Would he even do that?"

"Yes, he would. Don't you remember all those werewolves that were turned into Hybrids?"

Caroline hugged Tyler sympathetically.

"And to answer your question of how, he visited some witches outside of Mystic Falls. I forgot the process, but I remember him saying something about using the blood of a Bennett witch, not a doppelganger." Rebekah explained.

Everyone turned to the Bennett witch, who did not look the least bit scared. Everyone knew she could fend for herself. Jeremy moved closer to her, though.

"And what makes him think Bonnie would let him near her, or anyone in her family?" Stefan asked logically.

"By threatening you guys, of course. Except for maybe Caroline." Rebekah replied.

This time, Bonnie looked scared and worried for her friends. Everyone was touched at how she cared more for them than herself. Then again, everyone in their group will die for each other- even Damon.

"Oh, God…" Stefan said, sounding worried and scared.

Rebekah chose that time to laugh. "Haha, I'm sorry. I couldn't take it anymore!" She laughed uncontrollably.

Stefan groaned. "A prank call."

"Yup. Oh, and hi, Matt! Bonnie, I think Kol has a bit of a crush on you." Rebekah said cheerfully. Bonnie looked annoyed and Jeremy looked a bit mad and jealous. "Oh, and Caroline, Nik-"

"Give me that bloddy phone, Rebekah!" Klaus's voice was heard on the phone.

"Wait, how did you know Matt, Bonnie, and Caroline are here?" Alaric inquired.

A few seconds later, the four originals were inside the Grille.

"Do you know how hard it is compelling that many people so we can get you alone here?" Kol complained.

"I was forced into this." Elijah stated.

"Cut to the chase. Why are you here?" Damon snarled.

It was Klaus who answered. "We just wanted to pay our favorite residents a visit!" He looked at Caroline and Tyler, and his smile changed into a frown for a quick second. It changed back to his usual smirk quickly.

Kol eyed Bonnie and Jeremy and the vampire felt a little jealous.

"Anyways, I have a feeling this little war will be very good." Rebekah spoke up for the first time.

"Oh, I know. This will turn out interesting." Damon said with a smirk, since he has a few ideas up his sleeve.

Caroline asked, "You guys didn't hurt anyone, right?" She was referring to when they compelled everyone else in the town.

"No, of course not, love." Klaus replied.

"We will be leaving, now, before something horrible happens." Elijah said, and the four of them sped off. Before Kol, Klaus and Rebekah left, however, they winked and smiled at Bonnie, Caroline and Matt respectively. Jeremy and Tyler looked very jealous and angry, but they did not say anything.

"Well that was interesting," Elena said, looking at the spot the Originals were in just seconds before.

"At least we don't have to worry about them hurting us, especially since they are captivated by Witchy, Blondie, and Busboy here." Damon said cheerfully as his blue eyes lit up. Elena, Lexi, and Alaric all hit him. "Ow. No fair! You guys are all vampires! Plus Ric is practically an Original!" He protested.

"Serves you right," Jeremy said, and the whole grouped cracked up. Even Damon smiled.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

The Originals looked at the Mystic Falls Gang from a distance.

Kol turned to his sister. "Did you have to say that I have a crush on the witch?"

Rebekah shrugged. "I was telling the truth."

"It's not the truth! I have no feelings for her whatsoever!" he protested.

"On the contrary, Kol. You did look jealous when you looked at Ms Bennett and Mr Gilbert." Elijah commented.

"Fine! I confess! I like her. Oh, shut up, Nik!" Kol said.

Klaus chuckled. "I didn't say anything."

"Because you're busy admiring Caroline!" Rebekah said

"Like you're not admiring that Donovan boy!"

Elijah rolled his eyes at his bickering family.

"Oh, don't roll your eyes, Elijah! You're thinking about Katherine!" Rebekah said.

Elijah smiled. It was times like this he enjoyed his life with his family. Maybe this prank call war wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**_How was that? Took me an hour to write. Please review and submit ideas! I would love to hear what you would like to see this story. Also, please tell me which characters you would like to see, too! Thanks! _****_J_**

**_~WinterRainbow_**


	4. Katherine Joins the Fun

**_A/N: Wow! 26 reviews on only three chapters! That's amazing! Thank you _**Gallee, VampireJacinta, LitLover 101, Aliciaa, MysticGirl200 , Ghostwriter, Fallen Witch Angel, NateBuzzLover.5, thebutterflylion, love-angelgaby, oneindigorose, Impulse53669 and the two guests for reviewing!

**Ghostwriter: Thanks for the idea! I'll use it in this chapter :) This is dedicated to you! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. **

**Chapter 4: Katherine Joins the Fun**

* * *

Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler and Matt were hanging out at the Grille. The rest of the Mystic Falls Gang was out and about. Bonnie was eating some fries and talking with Caroline and Tyler while Matt and Jeremy were working.

"Hey, Bon, do you have any feelings for Kol?" Tyler asked curiously, hoping the answer was no, for Jeremy's sake.

"No, I don't. And before you ask me, yes, I still have feelings for Jeremy," Bonnie replied.

"How did you know I was gonna ask that?" Caroline asked.

"Psychic, remember?" Bonnie joked. The trio laughed.

Caroline thought for a while. "So the whole Kol likes you, and you and Jer are in love is similar to-"

"You two and Klaus? Yup," she replied. Just then, a Petrova doppelganger with curly hair walked into the Grille. Jeremy and Matt noticed this, too, and walked over to the table their friends were. The doppelganger walked up to them a few seconds later.

"Katherine." Jeremy stated and asked.

"Long time no see, little Gilbert." Katherine said. "I was hoping to run into Stefan, but I'm guessing you guys are involved, too."

"Involved in what?" Matt questioned.

Katherine asked, "Does anyone know why Klaus prank called me?" The disbelief was clear in her tone. The five members of the Mystic Falls Gang exchanged looks. Finally, Bonnie sighed.

"Sit down. We have a really… weird? Interesting? Explanation." Bonnie said. The five of them still couldn't believe they were being civil to Katherine and vice versa.

"Well, you see, we're having a prank call war with the Originals." Tyler started. Soon, everyone was telling the Petrova doppelganger about everything. As they were explaining, the rest of the gang arrived.

"Katherine?" Stefan exclaimed.

"It's okay, she knows about the prank calls. She got one herself from Klaus."

"And let me guess, you want in?" Elena asked.

"Yup. This gives me a chance to mess with the Originals."

"Okay, you're in." Damon instantly agreed.

"You seem happy," Alaric commented.

"Why wouldn't I be? Now, this team has two cunning and clever minds!"

"I thought I would never see the day where Katherine Pierce would team up with us," Lexi commented.

"I'm more worried about Damon and Katherine and their ideas," Stefan groaned. He turned to Elena, his ex-girlfriend. "Aren't you worried?"

Elena, who is dating Damon, shrugged. "No, not really, Things are already crazy."

"How about we all go somewhere more private? You know, before people start looking at us like we're crazy," Alaric spoke up. Matt and Jeremy ended their shift (Matt is the manager) and they all went to the Salvatore's to discuss ideas.

* * *

At the Original's home, the four siblings were discussing ideas and other things.

"Why did you prank call Katerina?" Elijah asked Klaus.

"To get her in town. We need another clever mind on our side."

"And what makes you think she hasn't joined the Salvatores?" Rebekah asked.

"She has a point," Kol said.

Klaus grinned."Only one way to find out." He dialed Stefan's number on the phone and waited for him to answer.

"Klaus, if you made up some stupid story about turning vampires into hybrids…" Damon's voice was heard through the phone.

"Damon? Isn't this Stefan's phone?" Klaus asked, confused to why Damon was answering his brother's phone.

"Yeah, it is." Damon answered, in a tone that showed he didn't care.

"Why are you answering it?" Rebekah asked.

"Oh, my brother is making out with Katherine," he replied carelessly. "Caroline said that it's true love. And when it comes to love, that girl knows what she's talking about,"

Elijah looked dismayed. He, too, was in love with Katherine Pierce. Feeling bad for his brother, Klaus said, "Well, do me a favor and tell Stefan that it was me who he had a relationship with back in the 20's. I compelled him to think it was Rebekah."

Rebekah and Kol had to stuff their heads in pillows so that Damon could not hear them. Elijah felt touched and grateful to Klaus and his attempt of making him feel better. Even if it was a prank call.

"What?!" Stefan exclaimed from the other end of the phone.

"That's right, mate." Before Klaus could say anything else, Kol and Rebekah started laughing even louder. Unfortunately, everyone on the other end could hear it.

"Another prank call?" The one and only Katerina Petrova said.

"Yes." Klaus simply said.

"Dude," Damon started. "We pranked you. Katherine was definitely not making out with Stefan. In fact, she is completely in love with Elijah. Alaric, Tyler, and Stefan had to hold her down and cover her mouth so she wouldn't say anything. She had another idea, but then I came up with this one-" Damon was cut off.

"Sorry about that. Damon has psychological problems." Katherine said, after she took the phone away from him. "Oh, and hi!" There were some crashes at the other end of the phone. "And good bye!"

"Feel better, mate?" Kol asked Elijah.

"Very, although I am concerned about what is happening at the other end."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it is hilarious," Rebekah reassured.

* * *

Katherine was throwing shoes, vases, and anything she could get her hands on at Damon.

"Why. Did. You. Tell. Them. I'm. In. Love. With. Elijah!" Katherine said, throwing one item per word.

"I was doing you a favor! Saving you the trouble of doing it yourself!" Damon protested. "And besides, Elijah didn't say anything when I brought up you and Stefan. That means he was hurt in some way!"

Katherine thought for a moment. "Fine." She left Damon alone after that. She turned to the rest of them. "So, what's this I heard about the rest of the Originals having crushes on a certain three people?"

* * *

_Aliciaa__- I hope you liked how I included Katherine in this __J_

_Thanks for reading everyone! Remember, please review! Oh, and do you want Finn and Sage in this, too?_

_~WinterRainbow_


	5. Finn and Sage Arrive

_A/N: I would like to thank all the people who reviewed! I'm glad you like it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD._

Chapter 5: Finn and Sage Arrive

* * *

Kol Mikealson ran into the living room of his family mansion with a grin on his face.

"What did you do, Kol?" Rebekah asked. She knew her brother well enough to know that he did something.

"I called Finn and Sage, and their coming!"

"What? Why would you do that? He tried to kill us!" Klaus yelled, enraged that his older brother was coming to town with his girlfriend.

Elijah defended Finn. "But he found a reason to stay alive. Sage, remember?"

After that, everyone agreed. Later in the day, the doorbell rang.

"Finn! And Sage! Hi!" Rebekah said. It was obvious that she was not happy about Sage being here. She never really liked her. She decided to play nice because she wanted her family to be whole again.

Finn smiled. He knew his sister disliked Sage, and he appreciated her giving his girlfriend and true love a chance. He saw the rest of his brothers in the room.

"Well? This place is owned by vampires! What are you waiting for, an invitation? And here I was thinking that Sage made you smarter!" Kol exclaimed, happy that his brother arrived.

Elijah and Klaus rolled their eyes. "Ignore him. He's just happy because he has feelings for a certain witch." Elijah explained.

"And she makes him happy, even though she doesn't give him the time of day, plus her being in love with someone else," Klaus finished, barely dodging a book Kol threw at him.

"Love makes us all do crazy things," Sage said.

Rebekah smiled genuinely. "Yes, it does." She was starting to like Sage, even though she hasn't been here an hour. But that doesn't mean she won't argue with her, though.

"So, what did we miss?" Finn asked his family.

The four other Originals explained everything that has happened since Finn and Sage left Mystic Falls.

The couple was surprised, but was glad that Mystic Falls isn't that dangerous anymore.

Finn turned to Kol. "So, you have a crush on Bonnie?" Finn smiled. He got along with the witch very well. "I should visit her. It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

Kol looked baffled. "You know her?"

"Yes, I do. She's a really good person," he commented. Finn got up. "Sage, would you like to come?"

Sage nodded. "Yes, I would. It's been a while since I saw Damon Salvatore."

* * *

Bonnie, Damon, Lexi, and Katherine were the only ones in the Salvatore Boarding House. Jeremy, Tyler, Matt, Stefan and Alaric were at the Grille, and Caroline and Elena were hanging out.

There was a knock at the door, and Damon opened it.

"Sage?" Damon was surprised to see his old friend/teacher/mentor. They shared a hug. The three other supernatural beings in the house also came to the door.

Finn smiled. "Bonnie, it's really good to see you." Even though they didn't spend that much time together, Finn was fond of the Bennett witch. He admired her bravery and good persona. He gave her a hug. Though surprised at first, Bonnie returned the hug.

Sage looked over Damons shoulder to see Lexi. The blonde vampire gave the redhead a hug (they know each other.)

"Lexi, long time no see."

"Too long." They both laughed.

Sage and Finn then looked at the doppelganger. "Katherine."

Katherine nodded to them. "Sage. Finn."

"So what brings you here?" Damon asked.

"Well, Kol called-" Finn started befor getting cut off by Damon.

"Yeah, yeah, we know you're part of the prank call war, too. I meant why are you _here_, in my _house_?"

"Just wanted to see some old friends, that's all. We thought some of them might be here." Finn answered.

Bonnie smiled. "Okay. Hey, are you just visiting or are you going to live with your family?"

Sage and Finn looked at each other. "We're staying." Finn replied with a smile. "Now, I wish we could stay, but we must be going now."

Damon looked up at them with a smirk on his face. "We look forward to prank calling you."

"And we look forward to prank calling you," Sage replied, grinning.

* * *

"So, Finn and Sage are back?" Matt asked. This time, the entire gang were at the Gilbert house.

"Yeah." Katherine answered. "But there's still more people on this team," she reminded them.

"So, does anyone have any prank call ideas?" Lexi asked. She couldn't think of anything.

Alaric spoke up. "Well, I do. But, Jeremy has to call them. It would make more sense if he does."

He told everyone his idea. After that, everyone was grinning and laughing.

Jeremy called the Mikealsons.

"Hello?" Kol's voice answered.

"Hey, Kol," Jeremy answered casually.

* * *

Back at the manor, everyone besides Kol stifled their laughter. It's not everyday you see an Original a bit scared of a sixteen year old.

"Jeremy, mate, good to hear from you again. How's your ex girlfriend?"

* * *

It was clear to everyone that Bonnie and Jeremy still had feelings for each other. Jeremy and Bonnie knew that the other had feelings for them. _Oh, what the heck_, Bonnie thought. 'Tell him I'm your girlfriend.' Bonnie mouthed to Jeremy. Besides, it might make Kol back off. Plus, it would make things funnier. But Bonnie knew he would keep trying. He was very much like Klaus.

Everyone grinned. 'Okay' Jeremy mouthed back to Bonnie, the both of them smiling at each other. '_This is going to be fun_,' the hunter thought.

* * *

"Actually, she's my girlfriend."

Kol looked disappointed. Everyone else in the room felt bad for him, but they still found it a bit funny.

"Well, good for you, mate. Anyways, is that why you called?"

"No, actually. We just thought that we found some white oak and Damon made them into stakes. Plus, the other members of The Five are coming to town! Oh, and you might be the first victim."

Everyone looked horrified. "Is this 'cause I asked the little witch out?"

"Maybe."

There was a silence until Katherine came on.

"I cannot believe you guys fell for that!" she exclaimed while laughing.

"So, there you didn't find any white oak stakes and the hunters are not coming to town?" Rebekah asked.

"No, we made that up! Well, technically Alaric made it up, but who cares!"

"And Bonnie and Jeremy?" Finn asked for Kol.

"Oh, they're back together." Katherine replied.

"And we gotta go, bye!" Stefan said, after taking the phone away form Katherine.

"Kol?" Klaus asked.

The youngest male in the family grinned. "Oh, don't worry. I will keep flirting with her and then she will realize she prefers me!" He said the last part dramatically.

"So you're going to annoy her like how Nik annoys Caroline-" Rebekah started, with a "Hey" from Klaus, "Until she agrees to go on one date with you." She finished.

"Now that, Bex, is nonsense!" Kol said, while throwing a pillow at her.

"Did your family just get crazier instead of more dangerous?" Sage wondered.

"Yes, we did." Elijah answered her.

* * *

Meanwhile, after the call finished, Jeremy mad the first move and kissed Bonnie. Everyone started to clap and cheer.

"Yeah, yeah, we're back together. Why are you people clapping?" Bonnie asked exasperatedly.

"Oh, no reason," Caroline answered quickly, making everyone laugh.

" So now we set up Katherine and Elijah?" Elena asked as well as stated.

Katherine sent a quick glare to her doppelganger.

"Yes, we do." Stefan answered. Again, everyone laughed. Well, except for Katherine, who was blushing. For the first time in five hundred years, she felt happy.

* * *

_I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! _

_~WinterRainbow_


	6. Two Prank Calls

_A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Some reviewers prefer Kennett over Beremy. I understand, I just wanted Jeremy and Bonnie to get together because I wanted Kol to prove himself as a worthy person to be with Bonnie. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own TVD._

_Do you guys want Anna in this? Jeremy is one of my favorite characters and I don't want him to be lonely._

* * *

Kol came home smiling gleefully. He bought flowers and wrote a note for the one and only Bonnie Bennett. He was really starting to fall for her. He was going to send them to her at night.

"You bought flowers for her?" Sage noticed.

"And wrote her a note," Rebekah added.

"Yes, yes I did."

Klaus spoke up. "I believe you said something about having an idea for the war, Elijah?"

Elijah sighed. "Yes. I was thinking that we call Alaric and tell him that I am the new principal of Mystic Falls High, Klaus, Sage, and Finn are teachers, and Rebekah and Kol are enrolled there."

"But Kol and I are already enrolled there," Rebekah spoke up.

"Oh, well I won't say that."

Finn looked impressed. "That's actually a good idea, Elijah."

Elijah blushed. "Thank you."

"So what are we waiting for?" Kol asked. He tossed his brother his phone. "Call them!"

So he did.

* * *

"Hello?" Alaric answered. He was with Damon at the Grille.

"Alaric, hello," Elijah started.

"What do you want, Mikealson?"

"I just thought I should let you know that I recently became principal of the high school. Finn, Sage, and Niklaus are teachers there, too."

Alaric groaned. "You have got to be kidding me."

Damon grabbed the phone out of Alaric's hand. "Well, Katherine is going to high school, too. We're telling everyone that she and Elena are twins who were separated at birth. Think of all the trouble everyone will cause. Plus, the joke's on you and Klaus. Principals and teachers cannot be in relationships or have crushes on students, AKA Katherine and Caroline." Damon taunted. He thought Elijah didn't have a response for that. Boy, was he wrong.

"That is not a problem. You see, we are over them. We only think of them as friends." Elijah lied. Even though it was a lie, it sounded like the truth.

"Oh, so you don't mind if Katherine is with Stefan?" Alaric asked.

"No, not at all. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go. Have a good day." Elijah hung up.

Damon turned to Alaric. "Prank call?"

"I'm not sure. But do you think that Elijah and Klaus would give up on Katherine and Caroline that easily?"

"You're right. Plus we were telling the truth. We did tell everyone that Katherine and Elena are twins. Do you think they believed us?"

"Don't know. Let's consult everyone else."

* * *

"It sounded like they didn't know whether they should believe you or not," Rebekah said. "But they were telling the truth about something. Elijah, don't look nervous! Katherine and Stefan are not in a relationship! Katherine and Elena are telling people they are twins. I overheard some people talking about it."

"I think they will figure out it's not true," Kol spoke up.

"Well, it was funny while it lasted." Sage said.

"Besides, it's quite obvious that Nik would never become a _teacher_-" Rebekah started, before having a pillow thrown at her. "Hey!"

"It's a prank call." Bonnie stated.

"How can you be sure?" Damon asked.

"I'm psychic, remember? Plus it anyone can figure it out," Bonnie explained. Matt nodded, figuring it out using common knowledge.

"Anyways, I think it's time for Operation G.K.A.E.T." Caroline spoke up. Everyone gave her weird looks. She sighed. "Get Katherine and Elijah together."

"And how do you imply of doing that?" Elena asked.

"Step one: jealousy. It's the oldest trick in the book." Caroline explained.

"And who would I use to make him jealous?" Katherine asked. All eyes turned to Stefan.

"Stefan." Caroline answered simply.

Katherine turned towards him. "If you don't want to-"

"No, I'll do it. Gives me a chance to annoy an Original." Stefan said with a smile.

"Great!" Caroline said.

* * *

Katherine went out to the Grille alone. She wanted time to think. What if the plan didn't work? What if Elijah has no feelings for me? Just then, she saw Jeremy working a night shift.

"Hey, Little Gilbert!" She called.

"Yeah?" Jeremy answered.

"Can you prank call the Mikealsons and ask them if Elijah…" Katherine trailed off.

"Uh, how about Matt does it? I already called them once." Jeremy suggested.

Katherine nodded, grateful to Jeremy and Matt. "Yes, please." Jeremy left to tell Matt.

Later, Matt, Jeremy, and Katherine all sat at a called Rebekah.

* * *

"Hello?" Rebekah answered.

"Hey, Rebekah, I just called to ask if Elijah has feelings for Katherine." Matt spoke.

"Oh, hey Matt. And yes, he is completely in love with her. I hope that helps. Is there anything else?" Rebekah asked. She was hoping he would ask her out.

"Yes, there is. You see, I'm a medium, and I saw your mother. It seemed like she was performing a spell or something. Jeremy saw her, too." Matt said. _Brilliant_, Katherine mouthed.

There was a pause. "Really? Oh, where was she?" Rebekah asked urgently.

"She was at the Salvatores. Everyone was there, but it was only the two of us who saw her. We told Bonnie and she said she would try to look into it."

"Oh. Well thanks for telling me, Matt. Good night." Rebejah hung up and was scared. Her mother was capable of many things. Plus, she honestly thought Matt liked her.

"Is everything alright?" Finn asked, when he walked into the room.

"Get everyone else and tell them to get in here." Rebekah said, looking worried and scared. Finn did as she asked, and Rebekah told them what Matt said about their mother.

"Rebekah," Elijah said gently. "Mother wouldn't do that. She only wanted to use her magic to kill us. She wouldn't use it on anyone else but us."

Rebekah gave a sigh of relief. "Thank God." The family, including Sage, started bonding and laughing after that.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett was at home texting Caroline when the doorbell rang. When she opened the door, no one was there, but there was a package for her. It was a beautiful green box with a ribbon. She opened it slowly and carefully, as if she thought it was going to explode. Inside the box was a beautiful bouquet of flowers including roses, lilies, and more. There was a note, too.

_Dear Little Witch,_

_I'm just going to say it. I, Kol Mikealson, have fallen for you. You are beautiful, strong, feisty, stubborn, independent, and so much more. I know that you are with Jeremy, and I accept that, but I will not give up on you .I hope you like the flowers._

_-Kol Mikealson_

_P.S- I look forward to the next prank call._

Bonnie was shocked. She couldn't believe that Kol sent her flowers. Wow, he must really like me, she thought. She put the flowers in some water and then she went back to texting Caroline. This time she had a small smile on her face.

* * *

_I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't the best. I couldn't think of anything else to write._

_Anyways, please review and submit ideas, and please tell me if you want Anna in this._

_Thank you all for being good readers._

_~WinterRainbow_


	7. Koalas?

**_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Most of you want Anna in this to be with Jeremy. Thank you to those who answered my question. It means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

Over the next few days, things started to change. Bonnie and Jeremy were falling out of love with each other. That was actually the only change. Everyone noticed, including Bonnie and Jeremy. One day, they decided to confront each other about it.

"I guess this was a mistake," Bonnie said, smiling sadly.

"Yeah, so, I guess we can always be friends?" Jeremy replied.

"Yes," Bonnie said. She thought for a moment. "Hey, I heard that Anna's back in town." She said with a grin. "Oh, there she is now." Anna had just walked into the Grille. She spotted Bonnie and Jeremy, but Bonnie waved her over at their table.

"Okay, so Jeremy and I are just friends now, he's in love with you, you're in love with him, just go for it." Bonnie quickly explained.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy exclaimed, but he was chuckling nonetheless.

Anna was processing this. "Are you sure?"

Bonnie smiled warmly. "Yes."

Anna smiled. "Thank you." She hugged Bonnie. "And how did you know I was still in love with Jer?"

"I'm a psychic/ witch. Well, I gotta go. Damon said he needed my help with something. Jeremy, tell Anna about the war." Bonnie said this and then walked away, feeling proud of herself.

"War?" Anna asked.

Jeremy grinned. "It's a long story." As he explained everything, Bonnie headed to the Salvatores. Bonnie told them about Anna and everything else. The people who were at the Boarding House was Elena, Damon, Lexi, Stefan, Caroline, Katherine, and now Bonnie.

"Well that's good. I'm glad you ended it before something bad happened. And by bad I mean a messy break up," Caroline added.

"Anyways, Damon, why did you make me come here?" Bonnie asked the vampire.

"I did not make you come here," Damon retorted.

"You kept calling me. I have about twenty missed calls from you. They were missed because I kept ignoring them," Bonnie countered.

"Fine," Damon sighed. "I was looking up prank call ideas and was wondering if they were good. SO, I called all of you guys here."

"You could've just said that in your text. You didn't have to send me thirty messages, you know," Lexi commented.

"I will ignore that. Now check this out," Damon said, and everyone started gathering around the screen. Before they can, however, the phone rang.

Stefan ran to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi, my name is Eric Lowe. I was wondering if you would be interested in purchasing your very own koala."

The group of friends looked shock and amused. They laughed either way. Caroline mouthed; _Remember the bunny diet_ to Stefan, which caused even more laughter.

"I-uh- Excuse me? A koala?" Stefan repeated, empathizing the word koala.

"Yes. Are you interested? I'm sure you and your wife would like a koala as a pet."

"My _wife_?" Stefan exclaimed.

"Yes. Is she there with you?"

Katherine got up and took the phone out of Stefan's hand. "Listen, we're not interested in buying a koala, but thanks for the offer anyways."

"Are you sure? A koala is very-"The caller was cut off my Stefan hanging up after he took the phone from Katherine. Everyone exchanged bemused looks.

"Well that was one of the more interesting calls we've gotten," Elena commented. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"For once, I agree with you," Katherine said, nodding as well.

"Anyways, where were we?" Caroline said, and they all gathered around Damon's laptop.

* * *

"Koalas? Seriously? That's the best you can do? That is just ridiculous!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"But you have to admit, it was hilarious," Kol said cheekily, using his normal voice instead of the voice he used while calling Stefan Salvatore and apparently, Katherine Pierce. "Especially when Katherine showed up as his wife." He added.

"I think she just wanted the nonsense to stop," Elijah commented.

Klaus then chose that moment to walk in. The Original hybrid had a grin on his face. "Kol, I have some good news for you."

"What?"

"The hunter and the Bennett witch you are smittened by broke up, but they are still friends. Jeremy got back together with his ex. We know her, remember little Annabelle?"

"I remember her. She's strong and sweet." Sage spoke up.

"Me, too. We were friends." Rebekah added.

"This is just wonderful." Kol said gleefully. "Hey Bekah, I think you should ask out the Donovan boy.''

The blonde looked surprised."Really? You actually approve of him? Not that I was looking for your approval." She added.

"Why not? He seems like a good guy."

Finn chuckled. "I think Bonnie is starting to affect him." Everyone else agreed.

* * *

Rebekah and Kol walked into the Grill that evening. They saw Matt and Bonnie talking and walked up to them.

"Hey,"Rebekah said.

"Hey," Matt smiled.

"Excuse me," Bonnie said, knowing that they liked each other. She got up and left, wanting to give them some space.

"Me, too," Kol said and followed Bonnie out of the Grill.

"Did you like the flowers, Bon Bon?" Kol asked, with a grin on his face.

Bonnie sighed. "Yes, I did. They were very pretty. Thank you."

"I meant what I said in the letter, you know."

"Really?" Bonnie asked, looking at him.

"Yes, I did. And I know you're not interested but I will keep trying." He said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Oh, and Kol?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Kol answered.

"Your idea of selling koalas to Stefan was actually really good."

Kol stopped walking and faced Bonnie. "How did you know?"

"I know Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Finn, and Sage wouldn't say something like that. So I figured it was you," Bonnie said, smiling. She continued walking to the Salvatore's house, where she was meeting some of the gang.

"Oh. So, I guess I will see you tomorrow, Ms Bennett. Good night." Kol gave a little bow and then used his superspeed to leave_. I won't fall for him, right?_ She thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt and Rebekah were talking.

"Listen, Matt, there's something I want to ask you." Rebekah said. She was a bit nervous. She really likes Matt.

"Me, too," Matt replied, nodding. He was also nervous, which wasn't a surprise. Everyone is nervous when they want to ask someone out.

At the same time, they said, "Will you go out with me?" Matt and Rebekah laughed.

"Yes, I will," Matt responded while laughing.

"Of course," Rebekah said, also laughing.

"I have to say, I'm impressed. Not a lot of girls here make the first move. Bonnie and Caroline sometimes do."

"Well sometimes you just have to be brave," Rebekah replied. They spent the rest of the night hanging out and chatting.

* * *

**_How was that? I hope you all liked it! Please review and leave suggestions for prank calls! Oh and in case you're wondering, I got the koala idea from real life experience. My friend prank called me asking me to adopt one or something. It was really funny. _**

**_~WinterRainbow_**


	8. Blood Bags

**_A/N: Thank you all for your review! I'm sorry for the late chapter. I don't have much time now because of school. But don't worry, I will still update this fanfiction, just at random times. _**

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline were at Bonnie's house talking.

"Kol must really like you," Caroline commented. Bonnie had shown her the flowers and letter she had received the previous night.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to fall for him," Bonnie assured her best friend.

"Are you trying to assure me or yourself?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow. Before Bonnie can answer, the phone rang. Bonnie sighed in relief.

"Hello?" Caroline answered for Bonnie.

"Yes, hello miss. My friend and I would like to ask you a few questions for a survey we are conducting."

"Sorry, but we're very-"

"What blood type is your favorite?" The person asked.

Caroline blinked. "What?"

"What blood type-"

"Why?" Caroline wanted to know.

"Like my friend said, we are conducting a survey." Another voice joined the conversation.

"B positive," Caroline said suspiciously.

"Caroline," Bonnie hissed. Caroline shouldn't be answering this question. She should've just hung up!

"And a question for your witchy friend. How powerful is she?"

"Good bye!" Bonnie took the phone and hung up.

Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other.

"Elijah?"

"No, he's not stupid enough to make a call like that. It's not Rebekah, 'cause they were two men." Bonnie said.

"Finn?" Caroline suggested.

The witch shook her head. "He wouldn't ask questions like that."

The powerful witch and vampire realized something. "Kol and Klaus."

Caroline asked, "Do you want to call them back?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. But what should we call them about?"

"Eh, we'll figure that out later. Today is a girl's day!" Caroline exclaimed, smiling. "Oh, let's call Elena! It could be like old times!"

"Yeah, definitely." Bonnie agreed, while proceeding to call her other best friend.

A few minutes later, Elena arrived at her best friend's house.

"Hey, Lena! This is so much like old times!" Caroline exclaimed, grinning. The other vampire and the witch looked at their friend weirdly.

"Uh, Care, we hung out before." Bonnie pointed out, trying to hold her laughter in. It was kinda funny how Caroline was so excited. Elena stifled her laughter as well.

"Fine! I wanted the three of us to prank call Klaus and Kol!" Caroline confessed, her grin remaining.

Bonnie and Elena chuckled. "Alright, then. What should we say?" Bonnie asked.

"Hmm, how about we say that there are no more blood bags at the hospital?" Elena suggested.

"That's excellent! I think Bonnie should call them. She can say that the rest of us are too weak," Caroline said.

"Okay!" Bonnie dialed their phone number.

"Hello?" Kol asked.

"Hi, Kol." Bonnie said. She could practically hear him grin.

"Bon Bon! To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" Kol responded.

"Are any of your siblings around, by any chance? This regards to them, too." Bonnie said.

"Nik is here. Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"The hospital is out of blood bags. You should see Elena and Care."

"What!" Kol exclaimed.

"Brother, even though Bonnie sounds like she is telling the truth, I applause you on your skills, by the way, she is lying. If her friends were weak, she would've given them her blood." Klaus spoke up.

"Wow, he's actually smarter than I thought," Caroline commented.

"Caroline!" Elena exclaimed.

"I am deeply offended, Caroline," Klaus said, although it was obvious he was kidding. "And I'm guessing this was your idea?"

"Nope, it was Elena," Caroline said proudly.

"I'm impressed." Kol said. "Anyways, I'm afraid Nik and I have to go. Until we meet again, Bon Bon."

"You know Katherine gave me that nickname first, right?" Bonnie replied, and hung up.

The three girls bursted out laughing. It was times like this they missed, hanging out and laughing. It was a good day.

* * *

**_Please, review and leave ideas! Thank you!_**

**_~WinterRainbow_**


	9. Elena and Klaus!

_A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating! I had to study for the SHSAT, but I took it yesterday so I'm back!_

_To the guest called 'really': I was actually waiting for a review like this, you know. If you think this story is stupid and dumb, then I'm sorry I cannot help you. It seems that my other readers enjoy this story, so I will continue it for them._

* * *

Kol looked dumbfounded when Bonnie hung up the phone. Klaus was trying to hold his laughter in, but ultimately failed. He laughed so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

"My, my, Kol, it seems that Katherine Pierce beat you in the nickname phase," Klaus commented. For once he was actually happy that Katherine was still alive.

"Oh, shut up Nik!" Kol shot back. "Don't you have to call Tyler or Jeremy or Lexi or someone?"

Klaus thought about this for a moment. A grin grew on his face. "Now that I think about it, I do have an interesting phone call to make to the lovely Elena."

Kol snorted. This is going to turn out interesting, he thought.

* * *

The trio of girls was in the company of the Salvatore brothers at their house.

"Hey, Bonnie, is Kol in love with you or something?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie blushed slightly. "No, he is not."

"Uh, yes he is. Klaus does the same thing with me. And he's in love with me." Caroline intervened.

Before Bonnie could reply, the phone rang. Saved by the phone, she thought as Elena answered.

"Hello, Klaus. Sorry, but I think you have the wrong number. This is Elena. But if you want to talk to Caroline, she's right here." Elena said, after looking at the caller ID.

"Oh, no, love. I was just calling to ask you if you remember our night together."

Everyone looked alarmed. Elena and Damon especially. Stefan's face also looked amused.

"What night?" Elena asked, her tone a combination of confusion, worry, and a bit of fright.

"Oh good. And I can compel vampires, remember?" Klaus reminded her.

"What!" Damon shouted, looking angry. Bonnie finally realized the truth, and she and Stefan shared an amused look.

"He's right, mate. I was there. Well, more like passing by and noticing. I would never betray my Bunny like that." Kol spoke up.

"Bunny?" Caroline asked.

"Bonnie. Isn't that obvious?" Kol replied.

"Hmmm Bunny. I think I like Bon Bon better. Katherine is a genius when it comes to nicknames." Bonnie said. "But I am touched that you said that."

"Is anyone going to address the situation at hand?" Damon asked.

"Damon, if that were true I would be crushing Klaus's skull right now." Bonnie said.

Elena sighed in relief. "Thank God. And why didn't I figure this out earlier? Klaus would never do that to Care."

Klaus chuckled. "So tell me, Damon, how does it feel to be the dumbest person in the room?"

Before Damon could retort, Klaus hung up.

Caroline turned to Bonnie. "Bunny. It's cute."

"I know. I just don't want Kol to know that." Bonnie replied, and they all decided to watch a movie.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. Please, review and share your ideas!

~WinterRainbow


End file.
